


Fireworks

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, It's late but still, M/M, New York, happy new year, so much fluff arggggh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy thought Nico didn't understand the aesthetic of New York's firework show.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>However, if you asked Percy years later about that night, he wouldn’t be able to tell you how the fireworks were like. Despite the great view, the quiet and private space and his boyfriend’s presence, Percy still couldn’t put his finger on how exactly wonderful the fireworks were.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the art in this link: http://dew-button.tumblr.com/post/106743735900/i-think-hed-rather-do-something-else-perce
> 
> Happy New Year!

“We can just go back to Camp to see the fireworks, Percy!”

“But it’s New York’s fireworks! There’s even a parade and stages!” Percy whined, his hands hadn’t left his boyfriend’s waist.

“I don’t see the appeal of barging in a crowd of mortals, waiting for another year closer to death.”

“You just don’t get the aesthete of New York!” Percy buried his nose into Nico’s neck and the other tried to push him away. “Stop tickling me, young man! I’m trying to cook you breakfast!”

Well, that was what he said.

 

Percy couldn’t stop grinning, holding both of Nico’s gloved hands in his. Despite what the son of Hades had told him five days ago, Nico stayed up and baked a cake tonight. The raven-haired dragged Percy out of bed at nine, threw the sleepy head a blue hoodie while putting on his own beanie as well.

“You are unbelievable.” Percy mumbled.

“I hope that’s a compliment or you are dead, Jackson.” Nico locked the door and took a hold of Percy’s hand. Together, they stepped inside the shadows.

Time’s Square was mildly crowded by then but Nico was so tired that he fell asleep right when they arrived so Percy sat him down on the pavement. Although the weather was chilly cold when they stepped outside their apartment, the crowd’s heat made Percy want to take off his hoodie. He was worried that it would be too suffocating for his boyfriend who had stayed up later than usual tonight. But then Percy saw the nearby building, whose lights were mostly off.

“Nico,can you shadow-travel again?”

“Mm…one last time okay.”

The next time Percy opened his eyes, they were not in the planned building but Nico was too tired so Percy shrugged to himself. Hoped the security wouldn’t be too tight on New Year. They sat against a working desk, facing the glass window. A perfect view for the fireworks. They didn’t have to suffer from the crowd below them and Percy sighed in relief. If only Nico managed to stay awake, he could have enjoyed shows on the two stages.

“Are you cold?” he asked his boyfriend but the shorter shook his head and leaned against Percy.

Percy fumbled through the drawer behind them and found some scented candles. He chuckled to himself but didn’t forget to leave behind the money he assumed that was enough to replace the taken candles (also matches) and a note. Nico snuggled against him and Percy had to took his hoodie off, bundled it up into a pillow for the son of Hades to sleep on before lighting the candles up. 

“Who would store candles in his or her office?” Percy thought to himself.

According to the clock at his left, it was still an hour to go before there were fireworks.

Percy had sat in the thoughtless silence for almost forty-five mins before Nico woke up.

“The fireworks, have you seen them?” Nico yawned, then his eyes widened at the candles. “Where did you find these things!?”

“I found them in that drawer. Don’t worry, I’ve done what a decent man will do.”

“Glad to hear that.” Nico muttered, leaning against Percy again.

They played thumb-wrestling and did some pen-tapping to while away the short time left.

However, if you asked Percy years later about that night, he wouldn’t be able to tell you how the fireworks were like. Despite the great view, the quiet and private space and his boyfriend’s presence, Percy still couldn’t put his finger on how exactly wonderful the fireworks were.

It was the exact moment when the first firework was shot up from below that Percy turned to see his boyfriend, who was still somewhat sleepy, and saw the most incredible person in his life. The person who had done and would do everything for him, the one who understood and outlined the son of Poseidon whenever he faded. The beauty that didn’t even know how special he was to Percy.

They made it another year in their “short and tragic” demigod lives.

Percy slowly leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips and tried to conveyed his appreciation, his love for Nico into his action. Nico was watching the fireworks with awe so he yelped when Percy suddenly kissed him but then kissed back with the same amount of love and endearment needed to convey. Percy cupped his boyfriend’s face in both hands, feeling the desire to keep this boy to himself, to protect and be with him for the rest of his life.

 

The next morning, an officer yelped when she opened her drawer. There was a note that said:

**Thank you for the candles and matches. I hope the money I left is enough to buy new candles. Thanks to you for helping us have the best fireworks night ever.**

**But I think it was more like one of the most important moments in my "short and tragic" life.**

**Author's Note:**

> "Can't be that bad, I mean look, we made it another year."
> 
> "Yeah, but the fireworks are pretty lame."
> 
> You two weren't watching, give me a break.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
